


Flower Crowns

by immafluxing (the_crit_witch)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crit_witch/pseuds/immafluxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno boys' bus breaks down and Suga teaches them all how to make flower crowns: cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some total Haikyuu fluff! Relationships are kind of implied, but really this is nothing but fluffy happy silliness. Hope you enjoy!

It had all started with a loud thunk as the Karasuno bus carried its volleyball team back from their scrimmage with Nekoma.

“At least it’s a nice day out,” Daichi shrugged as the Karasuno boys filed off of their broken- down bus. They were pretty lucky, considering the on-and-off rain of the previous week. Now the sun shone bright as the volleyball team escaped their cramped and now sadly stationary vehicle. 

“I can’t believe we’re stuck out here,” Tsukishima grumbled. He stood, arms crossed, looking out over the grassy field next to the road. The rest of the team was much less bothered by the turn of events and walked further out into the field to stretch their legs. Some sat down in the grass and began to chat amongst themselves while others staked out spots to nap through the wait for a fresh bus.  
Hinata was about to sprawl out in the warm grass when something caught his eye.

“Hey Suga, what are you doing?” He looked at his upperclassman, who had gathered a pile of wildflowers and had begun twisting the stems together.

“Huh? Oh! I’m just weaving flowers together, something to pass the time, you know?” The upperclassman smiled patiently, offering a string of flowers to Hinata to look at. The tiny freshman’s eyes lit up as he took the strand of woven flowers in his hands.

“Suga, will you teach me how to make one too?!” Hinata’s excited outburst caught the attention of the other players and soon Suga had a full audience for his handiwork. The older boy laughed and agreed, winding together more flower stems for the boys to see and explaining how to chain them all together. Once he’d gotten a big enough chain together he looped the strand back around to make a circle. He quickly plopped the flower crown onto Daichi’s head with a pleased grin and the two boys laughed. 

“And that’s all really,” Suga said in that same, patient tone. Excited by this new project the others quickly began gathering their own piles of wildflowers together. Tanaka and Noya had each rushed around gathering armloads of flowers before sitting down and now furiously began churning out a gigantic flower chain.

“Come on, now, it’s not a competition,” Asahi spoke up, laughing at the two as he carefully wove together a crown of delicate yellow blossoms and set it on Noya’s head. The libero stopped his manic flower weaving to flash a wide grin at the taller boy.

“Yeah yeah you look adorable. But check this out.” Tanaka had taken the gargantuan flower chain and stood with it wrapped around his neck like a scarf. He stood with his hands on his hips and a triumphant gaze on his face as he looked out toward the horizon. “I am so freaking cute right now.”

The other boys all stopped to laugh at Tanaka’s grand pose, all except Hinata, who had given over all of his focus to chaining together some dark purple flowers he’d found.

“Oi, if you concentrate too hard on that thing your head’s going to explode,” Kageyama said as he watched the small red-head work. He had his own wreath of large white flowers almost completed and sitting in his lap. Hinata didn’t look up when he spoke.

“It has to look perfect,” the smaller boy mumbled with his eyes still trained on the flowers.

“Perfect? You just learned how to do this today. It doesn’t have to be perfect.” Kageyama got no other response and turned his attention back to finishing his own flower crown. He then sat, finished crown in hand, watching Hinata for another moment or so before standing up with a sigh. He set the crown of large white flowers on Hinata’s head and tried not to pay too much mind to how beautiful the contrast of the stark white flowers with the other boy’s bright red hair was.

“You’re going to make yourself blind, dumbass,” and with that Kageyama walked further out into the field and stretched out in the sun to sleep.

It was an hour or so before a replacement bus came to pick the team up. By then Yamaguchi had snuck up behind Tsukishima and placed a strand of bright red flowers on the boy’s head. The hue of the flowers matched the bright blush on the freckled boy’s face. He turned ten times redder when Tsukishima, not much of one for the whole flower crown thing, picked a large yellow flower and tucked it behind Yamaguchi’s ear. Noya had given up on creating a chain larger than Tanaka’s and had settled for weaving single daisies into Asahi’s long hair. Then there was Hinata, still wrapped up in his delicate purple flower crown. He’d taken longer than anyone else on this single crown and now, just as the replacement bus was pulling up, he held up the piece with a satisfied sigh. The rest of the team started gathering up their jackets and heading back up toward the road. Kageyama yawned and began making his way toward the bus when he felt something light settle snuggly onto his head. He reached up and was surprised to feel intricately woven flowers nestled into his hair. 

“I told you I’d make it perfect!” Hinata’s grin spread from ear to ear as he spoke. Kageyama could feel the warmth of a blush creeping into his cheeks and quickly looked back toward the field.

“Y-yeah, it turned out really well.” He pulled at one of the small flowers so he could see it and found that the dark purple of the petals even went with the dark hue of his hair. He’d spent that whole time working on this one flower crown for him?

“Hey! Do you want to go home or not?” their coach shouted from the road. The two players suddenly realized that the rest of the team had already filed onto the bus.

“Bet I’ll beat you to the door,” Kageyama said quickly as he started to jog up the road. He heard a loud frustrated shout from behind him as Hinata came charging up by his side. They both nearly got stuck in the doorway as they tied for the win, and worked to catch their breath as they shuffled to their usual seat together in the back.

As their trip back home got underway the Karasuno boys settled back into their usual chatter. Kageyama, after staring out the window in silence for several minutes, spoke up too. 

“Your flower crown turned out really nice.” He kept his eyes on the rolling scenery to keep Hinata from seeing the blush that had come back into his cheeks as he spoke. There was no response, and when the bus hit a bump he felt a weight fall onto his shoulder. He looked over at his teammate to find that the drive had already lulled Hinata into a deep sleep, his flower-covered head slumped against him. The setter smiled and leaned in a little closer to the smaller boy.

“Dumbass.”


End file.
